Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid filled pressure measurement assembly which is covered by a diaphragm seal.
Description of the Background Art
Fluid filled pressure measurement assemblies are useful to protect a measurement channel system from dirt, debris, viscous clogging, high temperature etc., coming into a dead end, where the pressure sensor or gauge is connected to. A diaphragm seal avoids contamination from former production charges into food processes where pressure has to be measured very precisely, for example, as in breweries or dairies or creameries. The pressure channel system is filled with a fluid which transfers the pressure from the process via the diaphragm to a sensor or to a gauge.
The conventional diaphragm seals, however, have problems in that the diaphragm seal could be damaged during cleaning, startup, shutdown, etc., especially because of the pressure filling oil behind the delicate and thin foil design of the diaphragm in low pressure applications does not provide enough support. Therefore any contact from a jet of water produced from the cleaning units could damage the diaphragm seal during a cleaning process, and thereby the pressure filling fluid can contaminate the food processes.